middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Aragorn
* Argonui * Elros (ancestor) * Isildur (ancestor) * Celebrían (mother-in-law) * Elrond (father-in-law) * Elrohir and Elladan (brothers-in-law) * Galadriel (grandmother-in-law) * Celeborn (grandfather-in-law) |magic_items=Andúril |residence=Gondor |loyalty=* Fellowship of the Ring * Gandalf * Legolas * Gimli * Rohan * Gondor * Dúnedain Rangers |portrayed_by=Viggo Mortensen |first_seen=* The Hobbit: The Battle of teh Five Armies (first mentioned) * The Fellowship of the Ring |last_seen= The Return of the King'' |grandparents = * Arador * Dirhael * Ivorwen |spouse = Arwen}}Aragorn, also known as Strider and later known as King Elessar, and known in his younger days as Estel, is a fictional character and the tritagonist of The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. Character overview Aragorn is the current King of Gondor, son of Arathorn and , foster son of Lord Elrond, foster brother of Elladon and Elrohir and husband of Arwen Evenstar, and the father of an unnamed son. Aragorn met with hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Meriadoc and Peregrin in the Inn of the prancing Pony in Bree. He later led them to Rivendell and became a member of the Fellowship of the Ring, offering Frodo his sword. They substantially lost Frodo and Sam to their leaving and lost Merry and Pippin from being captured by Orcs and Uruk-Hai. He took his two remaining companions, Legolas and Gimli. The remaining members later were met by a white light, later turning out to be Gandalf, who woke from his death, returning more powerful than ever. They later were given a new task to accompany the newly appointed Gandalf the White to Rohan, which Aragorn later fought in the Battle of Helms Deep. On his way to his kingship, Aragorn later was given the sword of Elendil and called upon the army of the dead. After their final stand at the Black Gate, Aragorn was crowned king of Gondor and the united kingdom, also marrying Lady Arwen. He later lived a long life as the King after the long times of the War of the Ring. Biography Early Life Aragorn was born in TA 2921 to King Arathorn II and Queen Gilraen. For his own protection, after the death of his father, Gilraen took her son to Rivendell. He was renamed him Estel by Lord Elrond. He was later raised by both of them, and believed Elrond to be his father until he is told of his heritage. Aragorn later met Arwen and fell in love with her. He later came to know her, but ELrond said he could not love his daughter until he was king. Aragorn also took up the alias, Strider, and went with the Rangers of the North, following his father's footsteps. After a prince was sent by his father the Elven king, Aragorn met the prince and learned his name was Legolas. The two of them grew to be close. One day, Gandalf approached Aragorn and asked for his help looking for Gollum. Unfortunately Gollum escaped from the Mirkwood dungeons. He was later tasked to go to Bree, the Prancing Pony, to wait for Frodo and his hobbit companions. Meeting the Hobbits Aragorn, going by his alias Strider, goes around waiting weeks for the Hobbit Frodo Baggins and his companions, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. While staying at the Prancing Pony, Strider waits for the right time to speak to Frodo, which his servant Sam takes notice. Frodo asks for the man's identity to the innkeeper, who says that he is known as Strider in their parts of town. After Frodo disappears due tot he use of the One Ring, Aragorn approaches hima fter he reappears and takes him to a secluded room. At first Frodo is freightened of Aragorn, until t he stranger reveals he is sent by Gandalf, and that they could not wait upon for a wizard, for the Nazgul was approaching. Relationships Arwen Aragorn fell in love with Arwen when he first met her. Arwen even gave up her immortality to be with him. They were true loves and would risk anything for each other. When Arwen was dying, Aragorn grew scared and was motivated even more to destroy Sauron. They eventually married and became King and Queen of the United Kingdom. Seeing that they have a son in a vision, they will have children to come in the future. Their relationship page is here. Legolas and Gimli Legolas and Gimli are Aragorn's companions throughout The Two Towers and The Return of the King. They make up the new Fellowship of the Ring. Aragorn has now known Legolas from his younger says a s a Ranger of the North as seen in The Battle of the Five Armies, as it was Thranduil who told Legolas of Strider. Meanwhile, Gimli is close friends with Aragorn as well. He once reprimands Gimli for swearing at an Elf in Khuzdul, who also was his close friend and companion. He once promises Gimli that he will not tell Legolas that he was asked to be tossed. Once again, both companions wish to follow him twice: Once into the Mountain and the second time in following him into battle. Frodo Baggins Aragorn seems to have an older brotherly connection to Frodo. He offers his sword and joins the Company of the Ring to protect Frodo. He wants to protect him with his life and Frodo is (at first) the only hobbit who calls him by his real name. Frodo also seems to trust Aragorn will watch over his younger cousins and the rest of their companions. Appearances * The Lord of the Rings trilogy ** The Fellowship of the Ring (first apperaance) ** The Two Towers ** The Return of the King * The Hobbit trilogy ** The Battle of the Five Armies (first mentioned) Behind the Scnes * In the film adaptation, Aragorn was presumably born in TA 2921 because he is said to be twenty seven years old by The Battle of the Five Armies. As of The Two Towers,Aragorn is eighty seven years old * Aragorn's Return of the King theatrical poster and Bilbo's An Unexpected Journey theatrical poster are similar, but their swords are in a different direction. Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring members Category:Mentioned in The Hobbit Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:Kings Category:Fathers Category:Alive Category:Rangers of the North Category:Humans Category:War of the Ring contribution Category:Dunedain Category:Quest to Destroy the One Ring contribution Category:Third Age Category:Fourth Age Category:Arwen Relations